Foiled Affection
by sciencefictionfan2061
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Megamind receives a basket of oddly-shaped chocolates from Roxanne.  He becomes confused by the symbolism of the gift.  Minion has to explain.  This is a one-shot and a Valentine's gift to all of the Megamind fans out there.


Megamind set at his work desk busily drawing up plans for an invention that would revolutionize the travel industry. After getting the idea from his favorite television series, Star Trek…he decided he was going to be the first person to actually invent a teleporter. He was humming his favorite Guns N' Roses song when a text message appeared on his cellular phone:

_I stopped by this morning on my way to work and left you a little gift outside of the holographic wall. I hope you enjoy it! Happy V-Day! LUV YA'! XOXO_

_Roxanne_

'_Roxanne left me a gift? I wonder what it could be,' _Megamind thought as he stopped work on his plans and made a mad dash towards the holographic wall. Once he reached the wall; he slowed down to a walk and walked through. Looking towards the ground; he spotted a red-colored basket with a heart-shaped balloon attached to its handle. Inside of the basket was oddly-shaped chocolates wrapped in silver, black, and light blue foil. Some of the foil wrappers had stripes on them. Feeling flattered that Roxanne had left him a Valentine's Day gift; he picked up the basket and carried it into his lair, while a giddy smile appeared upon his face.

* * *

><p>Since Roxanne was expected for dinner after getting off from work; Minion was busily preparing a meal of t-bone steaks, baked potatoes, and triple chocolate cheesecake as a special Valentine's gift for his friends. Looking up from his meal preparations; he noticed his master carrying the basket and balloon. When he saw the love-struck expression on Megamind's face; he knew the gift must've been from Roxanne.<p>

Addressing his master with a curious voice; Minion said as his blue friend approached, "I see Miss Ritchi left you a Valentine's gift. What is it?"

Megamind walked over to the kitchen counter and set the basket down upon its surface. "It's a basket full of strangely-shaped chocolates," he answered his fishy friend.

Examining the basket closer; Minion noticed a card tucked inside with the chocolates. He seriously doubted Megamind had seen it. Lifting the card out of the basket; he asked, "Sir, have you read this card yet?"

Taking the card from Minion's grasp; Megamind replied, "Not yet." He carefully ripped open the pink-colored envelope and removed the card from it. On the front of the card was a cute, hand-drawn picture of himself receiving a kiss on the cheek from his beloved fiancée. The words: "To: My Wonderful Fiancé on Valentine's Day," written in Roxanne's cursive handwriting was there on the front too. Smiling because Roxanne had put a lot of effort into making this gift special; he opened the card and read aloud:

_Once we are married, there will be plenty more of these._

_Love,_

_Roxanne_

Megamind couldn't understand what Roxanne meant. Thinking out loud; he asked in a flabbergasted voice, "She'll give me plenty more chocolates?"

"I don't think that's what she means, sir," Minion replied in an equally baffled tone. Reaching into the basket with one of his robotic hands; he took out one of the chocolates. Looking at it closely; he noticed a little paper flag reading, "Hershey Kisses", sticking out of the foil wrapper. Looking back into the basket; he noticed some of the wrappers had stripes. Taking out a striped chocolate next; he read: "Hershey Hugs" on its flag. Suddenly he understood what Roxanne meant. Placing the chocolates back into the basket; he informed his master, "I think I understand what Miss Ritchi means."

"You do?" Megamind replied with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, sir," Minion started to answer his brilliant friend, "Look closely at the flags sticking out of the wrappers."

Megamind did as he was told. "Hershey Kisses and Hershey Hugs…so?" he asked while still confused.

Minion rolled his eyes at his master's unknowingness. Was his friend really that naïve? Sighing because he was going to have to explain the symbolism behind Roxanne's gift; he finally answered, "Miss Ritchi is telling you that once you two are finally married, you'll receive plenty more hugs and kisses."

Realization finally struck Megamind's huge brain. A happy smirk appeared on his face as a warm feeling flowed through his body. He picked up the basket and looked at the chocolates. His smile grew warmer as he then looked up at Minion and replied, "How very clever of her."

* * *

><p>Roxanne was sitting in her cubicle working on a story about how much income flower, candy, and toy stores of Metro City makes on Valentine's Day. She was so absorbed in her work; she didn't see a delivery man approaching her cubicle with a couple of Valentine's gifts in his hands. He knocked on her cubicle's wall, making her jump. She quickly caught her breath and addressed the delivery guy, "You startled me."<p>

"I'm sorry Miss Ritchi, but you have a delivery," the man replied. In his hands were a dozen of roses in a blue-colored vase (six red, six blue) and a lightning bolt-shaped box of chocolates.

Taking the gifts from the man's grasp and placing them down on her desk; Roxanne smiled, gave a signature for the gifts, and said, "Thank you very much." The man gave a quick nod and walked away.

After he was out of sight; Roxanne grabbed the card that was attached to the roses and read:

_To: The Love of My Life. Once we are finally married, our love will be forever. XOXO_

_Love,_

_Megs_

Roxanne opened the box of chocolates next. Inside was her favorite type of chocolates… chocolate-covered caramels. Taking one out and popping the whole piece into her mouth; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the flavor of the savory treat. She didn't notice her best friend and co-worker, Jane, approach her cubicle.

"Is that a Valentine's gift from our city's hero?" Jane asked out of curiosity.

Roxanne was once again startled and nearly choked on the remains of her chocolate-covered caramel. She swallowed the remains as quickly as possible and replied, "Jane! You scared me!"

"Sorry about that, Roxie," Jane apologized before asking again, "Are those from Megamind?"

Roxanne smiled warmly and answered her friend, "Yes, they are. Aren't the roses beautiful?"

Jane looked at the red and blue roses and complimented, "They are very lovely." She next spotted the lightning bolt-shaped box of chocolates and added, "Although I have to wonder what kind of person sends a lightning bolt-shaped box of chocolates instead of a heart-shaped one."

Roxanne giggled at her friend's stupid remark and thought carefully about her reply. Lovingly taking the box of chocolates into her hands and admiring its crazy shape and blue color; she finally answered as she looked up at her baffled friend, "An unique alien fiancé…that's who."


End file.
